My Chibi Kitsune
by Kimosbe
Summary: umm...Naruto has fox ears and tail 1 day,how does his friends react,especially Sasuke?shonen-ai fluffy
1. Help me!

Author's note:Another bout of inhumane torture for the Naruto cast...inflicted by meh!!  
  
Disclaimer: Is there any other way to say this....but the fact is,Naruto isn't mine......  
  
{{ My Chibi Kitsune }}  
  
It was a lovely morning,but one particular boy wasn't too eager to get out of bed yet.  
  
Naruto lay on bed,wishing the alarm clock would suddenly disappear or anything so he have to wake up.But if it did,Kakashi sensei had the privelege of using it as one of his 101 lame excuses for being late.He groaned as he sat up reluctantly,and moved slowly to the bathroom.  
  
He opened the tap and washed his face with the cold water,then ran his fingers through his ruffled hair.He stopped abruptly.  
  
'' What the....'' He thought.He looked into the mirror,seeing his face,with three whisker-like scars running along each of his cheeks.His hands were grabbing the sides of his head.Naruto slowly released his grip,and let out a scream that sounded like a wail,or maybe the other way round.  
  
'' Shi........................t.......'' He rubbed his eyes,and blinked to have a better view.There were fluffy,pointy ears growing out each side of his head,like a fox's.His canines were more visible than usual,giving him the overall look of a fox.His legs were about to give way with shock before he felt something furry brushing them.  
  
  
  
His hand grabbed it before his mind reacted,and he felt a something he believed was a tail.His tail...  
  
'' Oh man....this has to be a dream..." he thought as he did the most sensible thing and pinched his face,hard.He felt pain.  
  
'' What am i gonna do now??!! There ain't gonna be a Hokage with fox ears and a tail right?? No way...Why did this happen anyway?? ''  
  
His brain worked hard to find a explanation,but nothing came.  
  
'' I know !! It's the damn Kyuubi's fault !! It has to be !! '' He ground his teeth and yelled colorful curses loudly to no one,but the monster in him remained passive and didn't respond.Not like he was expected to,anyway.  
  
He gave up and decided after awhile he had to think of a way to go out under the sun without freaking out other people.  
  
-{}-{}-{}-  
  
Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes in annoyance.He hardly had a day to himself from his troublesome team lately,and now there's somebody out there ringing his door bell like a maniac.He shuddered as he heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
'' Hey,open up Sasuke!!!!! You dead in there or anything??!! '' That idiot...Naruto.Just couldn't give him a day's peace.He walked across his room and turned the doorknob.  
  
Sasuke was stunned,but only for a moment.He saw a '' thing '' with a paper bag as a head poking his door bell repeatedly.He saw a shade of cerulean blue through the pair of holes on the paper.'' It'' had an orange colored towel around the waist.He assumed the abomination was Naruto from the bright colored jacket it was wearing.  
  
'' Naruto...if this is your idea of a joke,I am so amazed by your level of intelligence.Excuse me,but I am really busy now.'' Sasuke was already closing the door as he spoke.  
  
'' No !! Sasuke idiot !! You have to help me !! '' Naruto pleaded loudly as he squeezed through the door into Sasuke's residence.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes impatiently,and was about to open his mouth to speak as he watched Naruto rip off the paper bag and the towel.His eyes widened in   
  
suprise as he stared at Naruto.Even though Naruto wasn't in the mood,but he still felt a bit proud to catch the other boy off guard like that.  
  
Sasuke suddenly smirked.Naruto felt uneasy with the sudden change and knitted his brows.  
  
'' What's so funny??!! '' he demanded.  
  
Sasuke walked over and caught hold of Naruto's fox ears,tugging them.He was suprised when they didn't come off like he thought they would.  
  
  
  
'' Hey!! What do you think you are doing??!! It hurts !! ''  
  
'' You mean that thing's real?? ''  
  
Naruto just pouted and his tail swished behind him.  
  
  
  
'' This too,smart ass...Now what the heck am I gonna do?? ''  
  
He kinda regretted going to his rival for help.And they say Sasuke was a calm headed genius.Bullshit.  
  
{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kakashi opened the door to see his students,Sasuke and Naruto...something he assumed was Naruto anyway.The gray haired man let them in,all the while eyeing Naruto curiously with his unhidden eye.The two didn't even bother to ask what he was doing being at Iruka sen-sei's place.(a/n:hint hint...)  
  
'' Hi,Sasuke,what a rare guest !!And this is... '' Iruka greeted them cheerfully,pausing when he noticed Naruto.  
  
'' Iruka sen-sei !!!!!!! '' Naruto hugged his favorite teacher tightly,knocking the wind out of the older guy.  
  
'' Naruto?? Why are you...??'' Iruka reacted in a puzzled tone.  
  
'' Because of this." Sasuke saved the hassle of explaining everything by pulling off the paper bag and towel.  
  
Iruka's expression froze.Kakashi caught hold of the man as he passed out.  
  
  
  
'' Oh my...'' Naruto never knew Iruka wasn't prone to suprises.He hoped his other mentor didn't have a weak heart or anything.  
  
He obviously didn't.Instead he heard the whole story,retold in amazing detail with uneeded descriptions by Naruto.Sasuke sometimes cringed at Naruto's choice of words,but actually he felt a slight tinge of jealousy for Naruto giving so much attention to Kakashi.  
  
'' Why not you try your Sexy no Jutsu and see if anything happens? " Sasuke suggested at last,tired of Naruto's whining.  
  
The blonde boy brightened up and looked at Sasuke as if he just offered to treat him to a breakfast of all-you-can eat ramen.Naruto did the hand seal instantly.Nothing happened.After a few moments of awkward silence,Naruto slumped down on the floor.He grabbed Sasuke's arm, tears welling in his clear blue eyes.  
  
'' It didn't work.........Now I'm doomed!! ''  
  
Sasuke was dumbfounded by his friend's dramatic actions,but his features softened and he put his hand round the smaller boy's shoulder,attempting to soothe him clumsily.  
  
Kakashi grinned under his mask.  
  
'' Sasuke,I'll go talk to the Hokage with Iruka 'bout this and you stay with Naruto for awhile,'kay? "  
  
  
  
Without waiting for a response ,he ushered them out,with Naruto still clinging on him and sobbing.Sasuke blushed as passerbys gave disapproving looks to the two boys.He sub-consciously grabbed Naruto's hand and led him away quickly,heading towards his own house.  
  
Author's note: How was that? Bear my mistakes.........;; 


	2. Adventures at Sasuke's

author's note: I never knew there was this "comma after spaces"thing... damn...my brother could have told me that while he keeps peeking at my fic...  
  
disclaimer:Ladies and gentlemen, there is no way such a magnificient manga like Naruto would belong to me...right, right??  
  
{{ My Chibi Kitsune }}  
  
  
  
'' I don't know why, but this thing seems so tasty now....*slurp*usually i would have miso ramen*slurp*...Hey Sasuke,you don't wanna  
  
eat?? ''  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto gulp down the 3rd bowl of tofu-skin ramen.(a/n : some weird thing believed to be a fox demon's favorite  
  
food...hope I aint wrong...)He sighed.  
  
'' Naruto, you ordered all these and made me pay, so can you just shut up and eat now? '' Damn.He had a mess to clean up afterwards.  
  
Naruto scowled and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, who glared at him in return.Naruto burped with satisfication as he put down his   
  
bowl.Suddenly,Sasuke frowned and edged himself closer beside Naruto.The other boy lifted his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
'' Is it just me........or you hadn't had a bath in three days??   
  
Naruto freezed momentarily before he sniffed at his bright colored jacket.He grinned sheepishly and said:  
  
  
  
" Actually....umm....I think the paper bag used to store onions and stuff......a week ago....."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened in disgust and he stood up abruptly.He yanked one of Naruto's fox ears,ignoring the blonde's loud threats for Sasuke's   
  
future decapitation.  
  
" Go and have a bath.Now."  
  
Naruto was ignorant,but he wasn't ready to be killed by his rival over some silly take-a-bath quarrel.He pouted his lips to show silent protest.  
  
"What are you?Some cleanliness freak??" He quickly shut up as Sasuke tossed him a towel while narrowing his dark eyes,daring the blonde boy  
  
to utter another word that both believed would be the last.  
  
  
  
+==+==+==+==  
  
"Stupid Sasuke...That Kakashi and old hag better be thinking of a way to help me..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he washed his hair.He wrinkled his nose in distaste.What kind of weird shampoo was this?? It smelled like fresh citrus fruits.Actually there was nothing wrong with it, but Naruto's dream shampoo(if he even USED it)would definitely smell like ramen.Probably miso ramen.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, a little too hard, since it's contents squirted out and aimed for his eyes.  
  
" Ouuuuccccccch!!!!"   
  
Sasuke froze with the scroll of ninjutsu held in his hand.His heart was gripped with sudden panic as he rushed to the bathroom, anxious to find out if Naruto was alright.Naruto on the other hand, managed to grab a towel and wrap it under his waist.Good timing, since the Uchiha happened to fling open the door at the same moment.  
  
"Sas....Sasukeeeee.......I've got shampoo in my eyes!!It hurts!!I'm blinnnnndd!!" Naruto wailed exaggeratedly.Sasuke stood at the door unmoving, blushing madly as he saw his friend/rival's current state of undress.  
  
"Help meeeeeee!!!!!" Naruto's shrill voice awakened the dark haired boy from his momentary daze.He gulped guiltily before averting his gaze hastily from the blonde's nearly naked body.He actually had a sudden,overwhelming urge to touch the other boy in a passionate way.Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the sprinkler.The water dissolved the suds,revealing Naruto's dripping wet hair and soaked fox ears.The Uchiha boy suddenly thought Naruto looked cuter than ever that way.  
  
Naruto shook his head, spraying droplets of moisture in every direction like a wet dog.  
  
" Phew....Thanks....I really though I was gonna be blind or something..." He sneezed and glanced at Sasuke whose eyes were bulging and mouth agape.He looked down at himself, afraid to see another tail growing out.Instead he finally noticed his towel had floated onto the floor, revealing every inch of his skin to Sasuke's eyes.  
  
" Pervert!!" And a loud smacking sound was heard.  
  
+=+=+=+=+  
  
Sasuke huffed grumpily as Naruto tugged at his shirt.The dark haired boy was drying Naruto's golden locks, pawing through it occasionally in an absent-minded but gentle way.He wasn't really angry at the blonde for slapping him hard, in fact, he felt a little happy since the red hand mark covered his blush, which would have been much more evident on his pale skin.Apparently Naruto didn't notice and thought he was extremely angry.Sasuke saw Naruto pout his lips sadly in the mirror, and he looked so innocent that Sasuke decided to trick him a little longer.Sasuke smirked to himself as he dried Naruto's twitching fox ears with the hairdryer .  
  
+==+==+==+  
  
Naruto shuffled closer to Sasuke to say goodnight to him.The Uchiha had a hard time pretending to be moodyall day,so he merely replied with a quiet grunt.Naruto didn't dare to bug him as he originally planned to do to call Kakashi whether they had found a way to cure him of this abomination yet.He made no sound and entered the Uchiha residence's guest room,which was going to serve as his bedroom for the night .  
  
Sasuke sat on the couch, resuming his nightly routine of going through scrolls for about another fifteen minutes.He heard the sound of a door opening, and saw Naruto's head poking out.  
  
" Sasuke......umm....could you sleep with me?? I..." Naruto discontinued the sentence,embarassed.He wasn't afraid of the dark in his own home, but strangely enough he felt a bit scared here.He took the expression on Sasuke's face as a ' no'.  
  
" It's fine if you don't wanna...sorry...." He started to close the door and before Sasuke could even think, he said:  
  
" I'll sleep with you." Naruto was suprised but felt grateful.  
  
" Thanks Sasuke.Goodnight." It wasn't long after Sasuke climbed in under the sheets with him Naruto was already sound asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n:yadda yadda yadda.........how disappointing.........T.T 


End file.
